


the power you’re supplying

by tostitos



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Lovers, Hero Kun, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sexual Tension, Villain Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: —it’s electrifying｢｢small sparks of electricity shoot out from kun’s fingers. they’re not charged enough to hurt and onyx doesn’t react past a simple glance down.  cursing under his breath at the loss of control, kun rips his hands away from the other man’s waist. “sorry.”onyx laughs. “why apologize?” he steps closer. “we’re enemies, aren’t we?”that’s right. and onyx has robbed three banks tonight. kun should be fighting him right now, not letting himself be felt up.｣｣





	the power you’re supplying

**Author's Note:**

> so i liked this for the first 1000 words or so and then it quickly went to shit so now i think it's shit :) the ending is…not good but after staring at the doc for a whole week straight, this was the best i could do :)

electricity.

kun feels it in his fingertips like he’s rubbed his fingers against carpet and there’s static lingering beneath his skin, waiting to rise and crackle. except he wishes it were only as simple as friction and excited electrons rather than the thunder that booms in time with his quickened heartbeat, sparks zipping through his veins more and more frantic the harder he tries to keep them in.

sucking in a long breath, he bites hard into his bottom lip and toes back while trying to make it seem like he isn’t running away. because there’s no pride in that, not even when his demons are hovering over him like the storm clouds he usually has control over. and just like there’s always a cloud nearby, this one follows him for every step.

“oh?”

an eyebrow raises beneath wild lavender hair that looks like it’s been tousled by warm bedsheets. (it looks like it did when kun had his fingers tangled through it and couldn’t keep the static from shocking, but he’s not going to think about that now — _can’t_ think about that now).

“you’re off your game today, shockwave.”

at close to three in the morning, the little bit of light coming in from the glass windows lining the entrance is hardly enough to illuminate this hallway. the light is all in front of him, leaving the face of the vanilla-voiced man before him in shadow but he knows those features well enough that can see them even with his eyes closed.

he can see a lot with his eyes closed. the image of a dark blue mask being peeled off and tossed aside to complete the puzzle of a sharp nose and a soft, parted mouth, of skin that reflected moonlight like the glittering sand of the most beautiful beach, of lightening zipping across a cloudless sky when he lost control, of sweat-dampened, messy lavender hair, of the bruises left across his collarbones that had bloomed like assorted berries by the time he saw himself in the mirror the next day...it all comes to him with clarity so startling he’d rather not see anything at all.

because there’s electricity at his fingertips, and, not for the first time since he’s learned to control it, he doesn’t know what to do with it.

kun scowls even as he takes a step back. his enemy doesn’t follow, and kun is never thankful for anything he does, but there’s a first time for everything.

pale pink lips turn up in amusement. “what’s wrong? you came out here to stop me, didn’t you?”

he did. when he heard on his police blotter that someone was going on a late night, multi-bank heist, he came to apprehend the perpetrator and return the money. but he was expecting it to be one of the petty criminals who act like the weapons they make in their basements compare to the power of a super; he wasn’t expecting onyx, his nemeses, the super villain who always manages to slip out of grasp the last second.

the super villain he hasn’t been able to get out of his head for weeks.

months.

(_you caught him last time and you let him go_, kun tries not to think. everyone has lapses in judgement but not him).

“or did you come all this way in your super suit to say hello?” onyx teases, grinning wide.

crossing his arms over his chest, kun ignores the way that smile makes thunder clap loudly between his ears. “just hand over the money and go.” he rolls his eyes and focuses his attention on a spot over onyx’s shoulder. “i know you’re only doing this for attention.”

onyx laughs a light sound. he steps toward kun who holds his ground, knowing he can’t do anything else if he doesn’t want to make it obvious that he’s afraid of this (even though it already is).

lifting ungloved hands, onyx touches kun’s elbows and drags his fingers up his arms until he can hook them over his shoulders and trace lightly around the collar of his suit. “if you know, then you should give me what i want.”

alarmed at the proximity, kun unfurls his arms and presses them against the villain’s abdomen. there’s still lightning crackling under his skin but he’s reluctant to use it to push the other man away. “onyx—“

“and what you, yourself, want.”

small sparks of electricity shoot out from kun’s fingers. they’re not charged enough to hurt and onyx doesn’t react past a simple glance down.cursing under his breath at the loss of control, kun rips his hands away from the other man’s waist. “sorry.”

onyx laughs. “why apologize?” he steps closer. “we’re enemies, aren’t we?”

that’s right. and onyx has robbed three banks tonight. kun should be fighting him right now, not letting himself be felt up.

inhaling deep, he tells himself to stop this, to just arrest onyx and return the stolen money, but before he can turn off the part of his brain that hasn’t stopped thinking about how unfair it is that onyx’s eyes look like actual gemstones, onyx properly wraps his arms around kun’s shoulders and brushes warm lips against the hero’s own.

it’s quick, like a flash of lighting — like _the_ flash of lighting that turns the sky a vivid yellow-white for less than a second as kun short-circuits again.

kun’s lips buzz when onyx pulls away, but if the villain feels any of the static, he doesn’t show it, simply looking at kun with an emotion it’s too dark to read and with a finger petting along the hero’s nape.

he needs to end this, could have ended it _weeks_ ago when onyx revealed his face that night on the roof of an apartment building on the edge of the city — but it’s been months that he’s been feeling out of depth, heart constantly thundering and his body buzzing full of electricity he finds it harder and harder to use against the villain with the sharpest glare and the gentlest smile.

he’s not supposed to enjoy this cat and mouse game they play, isn’t supposed to like the sound of onyx’s laugh when he’s outsmarted kun, _definitely_ wasn’t supposed to sleep with him and let him escape after kun stopped him from stealing a priceless antique from a history museum.

(kun told himself it was the adrenaline of chasing him around the city, that it was the only way to release the tension charging within him. it was a lie that tasted like the sweat that clung to onyx’s skin that night, the tang of salt on his lips every time kun mumbled it to himself).

onyx smiles. “you’re awful at hiding your emotions.”

_no_, kun wants to say, _only when it comes to you_, but he thinks onyx already knows that.

“i’m taking the money back,” kun says. “please go home.”

fingers slip past the collar of kun’s suit and settle on his skin as onyx takes another step closer. unconsciously, kun fits his hands into the subtle slope of the villain’s waist again.

“i’ll let you take the money if you admit you like me.” onyx leans in for another kiss that kun has enough mind to evade. sighing. onyx frowns. “why are you running away from me?”

“you said it yourself; we’re _enemies_!” kun points out as if onyx doesn’t know. “you’re not going to stop being a pain in my ass just because i kiss you and tell you how beautiful i think you are. i have an obligation to keep this city safe and i won’t...i _can’t_ sacrifice that for you.”

onyx’s frown deepens. “you don’t have an obligation to do anything, _shockwave_,” he says, tone mocking as he says kun’s hero alias. “you don’t have to lose sleep and run yourself into the ground to do this. these people dealt with shit before you were born and they can still do so without you.”

kun scoffs. “don’t pretend to care about me when you’re the one who’d benefit from me quitting.”

blinking, onyx takes his arms back. “of course.” he rolls his eyes. “i’m evil so i _must_ be incapable of having feelings like sympathy and compassion. i almost forgot that i flirt with you every time we meet and even went as far as to sleep with you because i wanted to weaken you and not because i have genuine emotions or something. thank you for reminding me, kun.”

the sound of his name in that offended, hurt tone makes the hero flinch, sparks shooting off the tips of his fingers again. he didn’t mean to imply that onyx would do all of that to fulfill some ulterior motive, just... he doesn’t know. he doesn’t know how or when or why they turned into this and it’s a little scary to think about.

(he does remember one night about three months ago — onyx’s hair beginning to stick to his forehead with sweat, his laugh full and bubbly as he threatened kun’s demise, and the wind suddenly knocked so hard out of kun’s chest that he forgot for a moment that onyx doesn’t control air. it was the first time he realized he was completely and utterly ruined).

the escape to all of this, the end he’s been wishing for, stares him in the face. he can go further, can pretend like he _does_ think those things about the villain, and maybe onyx will give up on pursuing him and walk away. that’s what kun...wants; it’s what he _needs_ —but looking the possibility in the face now, the only thing on the tip of his tongue is the phantom taste of the villain’s skin and the tickle of static.

staying silent seems to have the same effect. as kun struggles to find words, onyx’s frown tugs further and further down before his lips suddenly smooth out again under a forced, unaffected mask.

the villain inhales deep and exhales long. nodding his head, he takes a step back. “okay, that’s fine.” his mouth widens like he wants to say more, but then he shakes his head and presses his lips together.

heart somehow both in his throat and pounding hard between his ears, kun watches with wide eyes as onyx takes another step back and turns to walk away.

unthinkingly, kun extends a hand toward the other man. he doesn’t expect onyx to brush him off, knocking away his hand with a pale purple force field.

he could end all of this, and yet...

“...doyoung,” kun calls, voice stable despite the way it feels like his entire body is trembling. “i...i didn’t mean that.”

for a moment, doyoung doesn’t respond and kun reaches out again, circling his hand around the villain’s wrist.he tugs and exhales a sigh of relief when doyoung faces him again.

“what do you want, kun?”

(_you_, bounces around his head, _like i’ve never wanted anything before_).

“you.”

doyoung stares, fails at concealing another frown.

tightening his hold on his wrist, kun presses his thumb against where doyoung’s pulse should beat strong. “even if it means i might neglect this city, even if this does turn out to be a plot against me, i want to take that risk.”

doyoung glances down at their hands for a second, two, and then he twists his hand so it fits perfectly in kun’s.

sparks shoot out of the hero’s hand and heat rises to his face when doyoung looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“ow?” there’s amusement in the villain’s voice and kun smiles shyly.

“sorry.” he rubs at the back of his neck with his free hand.

doyoung pets the back of kun’s hand, warm fingers tracing the mountains of his knuckles. “you’re worried about me betraying you when you’re the one who’s going to shock me to death.” he laughs, sounding like the birds at daybreak.

kun laughs, sounding like he might just be a little infatuated.

gaze still lingering on their hands, doyoung’s smile turns gentle. “are you sure you want to try? you know i’m going to try to corrupt you.” he glances up, eyes curved into half moons. “we’ll start small at stealing candy bars from the convenience store and hopefully graduate the onyx school of chaos with having amazing sex in a public place.”

“_excuse me_?" kun chokes, recoiling into himself a bit. he looks at doyoung with his eyes blown wide in scandal. “doyoung, there’s no way i’d _ever_ steal.”

erupting into another bright laugh, doyoung cups kun’s cheeks and draws him in, capturing his mouth in full. he has lips like the inside of a macaron and kun can’t help but to immediately nip at their softness.

doyoung hums and pulls back, comes again for a short peck and then looks up at kun with stars in his eyes that kun imagines is his lightening. “god, i hate how you make me want to say some lame joke about how you’ve stolen my heart.”

kun lifts his shoulder in a light shrug. “you’re welcome?”

snorting, doyoung hits him in the chest with an open palm. “ok, now that you’ve confessed, i can go home.”

“oh.” kun blinks, dropping his hands from the villain’s hips. “really?”

he supposes that makes sense. it’s close to four in the morning after all. but they’re just starting to piece everything together and it’s dissatisfying to part.

doyoung hums and nods.

kun nods in return.

a moment passes...and then another.

doyoung hits kun in his chest again. “are you really going to make me ask you to come home with me.”

kun smiles. “i didn’t think it’d be polite to assume.”

doyoung curls his fingers in the front of the hero’s super suit and drags him through the hallway toward the spot where he broke in.“ugh, nice boys.”


End file.
